


A Growth Experiencce

by oceaxe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/pseuds/oceaxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Pimp My Threesome Fest in 2007. Not DH compliant.</p><p>Draco talks Harry into telling him about his sex life. Ginny overhears and instigates something she'll come to regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Growth Experiencce

Sharing a room with Malfoy. He was supposed to share a fucking room with Malfoy. Absurd. Unacceptable. Harry wasn't used to having things go his way, not by a long shot, but this was the living end. 

"Tell me one more time," he seethed, "why I have to share a room with that git."

"Harry, this really isn't the time for sulking and whinging," sighed Remus. "With Fred and George back, Draco had to give up their room. I should think you'd be more concerned about Ron's welfare than with whom you're bunking. Hermione's been with him at St. Mungo's for the past few days; are you sure you don't want to go visit?"

Harry shrugged. "I'll go tomorrow."

"Harry, what happened between the two of you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, Remus. It sort of had to do with Ginny. can we leave it at that?"

"I suppose so, but Harry - if there's something bothering you, you can talk to me."

He colored at the thought of telling Remus why he and Ron had argued. "Yeah, sure. Thanks."

"And Harry? Sharing a room with Malfoy is not the end of the world. Think of it as a growth experience."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Right."

 

* * *

 

Harry arranged to be elsewhere when Malfoy moved his stuff into the room. He stayed in the library 'til late, when he was sure Malfoy would be asleep, then snuck upstairs. It was bad enough that the git was going to be sleeping in his room; he didn't want to risk unnecessary interactions with him.

Fred and George's shop had been targeted by Death Eaters-- no big surprise considering that the Weasley family were the highest profile blood-traitors around. Ron, who happened to have been manning the store while Fred and George were at their lab, had been hurt badly. Harry knew he should visit him. Best friends and all that. But their last conversation had not gone well. 

'Not well' was sort of a laughable understatement. Ron had basically told Harry to keep his hands off his kid sister, that he didn't want her to be more of a target than she already was. It didn't help when Harry informed him they'd broken up. Ron said that he knew they still fooled around - he wasn't blind. Harry had gotten angry, and punched him. He couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it.

Harry brooded over the propriety of continuing to sleep with Ginny as he climbed the stairs to his violated sanctuary. May as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb. 

* * *

Sharing a room with Malfoy wasn't the ordeal Harry had imagined it would be. Malfoy, while clearly as pissed off about it as Harry, had developed the self-control necessary to avoid making matters worse by opening his mouth. At first, the tension could only have been cut with a very sharp knife, but it had softened and loosened like taffy as charged silence transformed into mere silence, and then even companionable silence. 

They still barely spoke, and that was probably the basis of their détente, but Harry's hackles didn't rise when Malfoy said something, and Malfoy didn't snap at Harry for making banal observations about their situation.

One night Malfoy got a letter from Pansy. Harry watched Malfoy's face as he read it. His expression went from mildly interested to annoyed to downright angry. Harry had a fleeting thought that he missed Malfoy looking angry. He hadn't seen it in awhile - Malfoy mostly looked resigned and dejected these days. Despite warning bells telling him that any inquiry would be greeted as an offense, he gave in to curiousity.

"What's the letter say?" Harry asked, not entirely expecting a response.

Malfoy made a derisive sound but otherwise ignored Harry as he composed a reply. After a few minutes, he put down his quill and lay back on the bed, arms folded behind his head. Harry was trying to master his irritation that Malfoy had ignored his question, when suddenly Malfoy spoke.

"It was Pansy. She thinks we're still together. Stupid bint."

"You're not?" Harry concealed his surprise that Malfoy had apparently changed his mind about sharing the contents of the letter.

"What does it look like, Potter? How can we be together? There's a fucking war on. I'm trapped with you lot, for fuck's sake. It's stupid. She's being stupid. Girls are just … they're not realistic." Malfoy sounded irritated, but his voice lacked its usual sneering arrogance. 

"What do you mean, realistic?" Harry peered over at him, marvelling at this unprecedented… sharing.

"Look, I know you broke up with the Weaslette because there's more important stuff going on. You know what I'm talking about." Now Malfoy was giving him the benefit of the doubt? This just got weirder and weirder.

Harry flipped over onto his side and looked over at Malfoy, who was still laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. 

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I broke up with Ginny because I didn't want anything to happen to her, not because the war is more important."

"And not because she won't put out?" Malfoy asked this matter-of-factly, the faintest hint of a sneer coloring it.

Harry knew he should have taken offense at this, but somehow, he just couldn't. He felt a little smug, actually.

"She puts out, Malfoy." 

"Oh, does she?" His voice sounded slightly husky, or perhaps Harry was imagining that. "Tell me all about it," he drawled. 

"I don't think so."

"Come on, Potter…. I'm not sleepy and I'm bored." He was whinging. 

Almost anything was better than being subjected to an interminable round of Malfoy-brand whinging. While he'd been okay in the room they shared, around the house he was prone to prolonged whinging about the most absurd things. Once he got started, it was hard to get him to stop.

"You tell me about Pansy and I'll tell you about Ginny."

"Deal." Malfoy's voice sounded gleeful. Not a good sign.

"You first."

"What, too scared, Potter? Afraid I'll find out you're lying about getting laid?"

"No. But you're the one who's bored and wide-awake, Malfoy. I could just go to sleep right now. In fact, I think I will." He rolled over to face the wall, thinking that he'd just dodged a bullet. He didn't really want to describe his sex with Ginny, how they mostly had sex from behind, how he always felt like he was doing something wrong. He enjoyed it, but he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt about it. 

"Okay then, Potty. I'll go first. But you'd better keep up your end of the deal. So. Pansy. Where to start?" he mused. A few moments later he said, "Pansy likes cock."

Electricity surged through Harry at the sound of that word from Malfoy's mouth. He instantly felt about ten times more alert, but he kept his body still, his breathing steady.

"Pansy can't get enough cock, actually. Seemed like every time I turned around, there she was on her knees, yanking down my trousers, getting me hard."

This was so wrong. Now Malfoy had Harry thinking about his hard cock, about Pansy sucking on it, and it was making Harry hot. He squirmed and then froze, absolutely determined not to let on that Malfoy was getting to him. 

"She sucks on it like she was born to it, she licks around the head and does these amazingly clever things with her tongue, then she slurps it all in and goes to town."

Harry decided his best revenge on Malfoy would be to pretend to be asleep, so he began to snore lightly, hoping it would convince Malfoy. 

Malfoy huffed and said, "Oh bravo, Potter, an excellent facsimile of sleep. Coward." With that, he turned over in his bed and fell silent. His breath soon settled into a regular rhythm.

Harry eventually drifted off too, only to wake up in the middle of the night wanking himself. He stopped abruptly, hearing Malfoy shifting in his sleep. It was an effort, but he managed not to go back to touching his erection. 

He must have fallen back asleep at some point, but in the wee hours he awoke again, his cock insistent and pulsing. Exasperated with himself, he snuck into the bathroom and finished the job. The word "cock," in Malfoy's voice, reverberated in his mind the entire time. 

 

* * *

Ginny was no fool. She may not have been the most experienced girl in her year, but it was a close call. Plus, she'd spent enough time watching Harry to be able to pinpoint where his attention lay, without even trying. His attention was on Malfoy these days. And it wasn't one-sided, as it had been most of the past year. 

When Malfoy had first arrived at Grimmauld Place, she'd caught him giving her surreptitious looks. She wasn't all that surprised, really - she knew how she affected boys. She was halfway tempted to give it a go. Malfoy was quite attractive, if you didn't count the circles under his eyes and the fact that he was just slightly too thin. Even then, he had a sort of rakish appeal. Well, I've given the good boys a try, Ginny thought ironically to herself. Maybe it's time to see if I have a latent bad boy thing.

But after making up her mind not to resist his advances, if such advances were offered, he suddenly stopped taking an interest. More to the point, he'd stopped checking her out. No, these days, his eyes were all over Potter. 

* * *

 

Harry entered his room that night with trepidation. What if Malfoy decided to hold him to his part of the bargain? A quick glance around the room provided relief- Malfoy was in bed already. 

He lay down and reviewed the day. It had been pretty uneventful, if he didn't count the subtle feel of Malfoy's eyes on the back of his neck, or how every time he got up to leave the room, he could physically sense Malfoy's awareness of him. What was Malfoy on about? Was he afraid that Harry would disclose to the others that Pansy had given him a blowjob or two? Ridiculous.

He was about to drift off to sleep when Malfoy suddenly said, "Your turn."

"What?" He nearly leapt off the bed with surprise. Malfoy had been awake and just waiting for the right moment to spring this on him - at the brink of sleep, when his defences were down.

"I told you about Pansy, now you have to tell me about Ginny."

"You barely told me anything, Malfoy."

"How would you know? You fell asleep. I could have gone on to describe night after night of wild animal love in exquisite detail, for all you know."

"Did you?" Harry couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

"That's for me to know and you to obsess over."

"Fuck you, I'm not going to obsess over you and Pansy."

"And I'm not going to obsess over you and Ginny. So just tell me already. Or do you always go back on your word?"

"Fine," Harry ground out. "Give me a second."

"I'll give you three seconds. I think that's fairly generous."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to think how to start. Images flashed in his head- the look in Ginny's eyes when he took her hand and tugged her close to him, her teasing kisses, the way she'd lifted her skirt and eased her panties over her narrow, girlish hips. 

It was too delicate and intimate; he didn't know how to put any of it into words. Suddenly he felt horrible for agreeing to such a thing - what would she think if she found out? There was no way he could talk dirty about Ginny.

He could hear Malfoy's breath quicken in anticipation and that was almost exciting enough to loosen his tongue, but at the brink of putting sex and touches into words, shyness paralyzed him. Malfoy had sounded so confident, so sensual, talking like that. He knew he couldn't compete.

"I … I can't. Sorry, Malfoy. You'll have to find another way to entertain yourself."

To his surprise, Malfoy said, "That's okay." Harry breathed a soft sigh of relief, which Malfoy interrupted by continuing, "I didn't believe you two had done anything, anyway. Whatever you were going to make up probably would've bored me to sleep."

"Sod off, Malfoy. I don't have to prove to you that Ginny and I have done it!"

"Done what?" His tone mocked Harry's euphemism as prudishness.

"Had sex," Harry said firmly.

"Well, I guess it all depends on your definition of sex, doesn't it? I mean, maybe you touched her, maybe she gave you head…. We need to define terms."

Harry knew he shouldn't get drawn into this conversation, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't give Malfoy an excuse to say that he had more experience than Harry, when it sounded like all he and Pansy had done was oral stuff. Like it or not, Harry had something to prove, and he wanted to shove it in Malfoy's face.

"We've had sex, Malfoy, real sex. More than just a couple blowjobs."

"What have you done?" Disbelief warred with patent curiousity in Malfoy's voice.

"I'm not telling you."

"Did you fuck her?"

Harry was silent.

"Okay, we'll start slow. Did you kiss her?"

He figured it couldn't hurt to make a small noise of assent.

"Did you kiss her with tongue?" Malfoy paused for a moment, then resumed, his voice somehow subtly altered. It was mocking and soothing at the same time - almost hypnotic.

"Did you stick your tongue down her throat? Did it get really sloppy? Did your teeth clack together because you were going at it so hard?" Malfoy was being more crass tonight, but somehow that affected Harry even worse than last night's relative eloquence.

"Did you touch her tits? I bet you did. I bet you put your big calloused hands up under her little girl's blouse and touched those sweet little tits. Are they as hot as they seem? They seem like they'd be perfect bouncy handfuls, ripe for sucking and licking. What do you say, Potter, does Ginny have nice tits?"

"Yes." He didn't know what was wrong with him; he was completely turned on again.

"Mm, I bet she does. What else did you do? Did you . . ." there was a noise of Malfoy adjusting himself in bed. Harry's stomach did a little flip when he realized that Malfoy was pulling his pants down. 

"Did you rub up against her, rub your hard prick against her thigh? She would like that, I'm sure. She probably rubbed back against you til you were both panting and raw from the friction."

Now Harry could hear it. A soft rhythmic sussuration, the sound of a hand brushing past fabric, over and over. The sound of Malfoy's hand on his cock. 

He's wanking, Harry thought, right next to me. His breath caught in his throat. It wasn't like he'd never heard other boys in the dorms- Merlin, sometimes he had to cast an imperturbable on his bed to keep from hearing Ron go at it. But this… this was directed at him. 

Well, at him and Ginny, really. Malfoy was just thinking out loud, he wasn't trying to turn Harry on. Somehow that made it better. 

"I want to know, Potter- did you get your hand up her skirt? Did you take her knickers off, or did she? Was she nice and wet? Did she want it so bad?" His breath was remarkably steady, given the rhythm his hand had established. Harry was completely hard and trying to remind himself why he shouldn't be touching himself right now. 

"She wanted it, Malfoy." His cock throbbed with need. He heard a sharp intake of breath, which Malfoy let out on a very soft, almost inaudible moan. 

"I bet she did, I bet she was gagging for it. How wet was she? Potter? How wet?"

"She was … was really wet. Dripping. All over my fingers."

"It got all over your fingers? You fucked her with your fingers, is that it? Just your fingers?" Malfoy was sort of panting as he said this, and each harsh breath seemed to make Harry harder.

"I fucked her with my cock." Okay, this was too much. He finally let his hand take hold of his prick, and barely stifled a moan at how good it felt. His hand pumped wildly, his hips thrusting forward to some imaginary goal. It felt so amazing, he'd never yet been so turned on before touching himself.

"Did you come inside her?" Malfoy's voice was high and tense.

"Pulled out." Harry managed to get out.

"She take you in her mouth?" Now each of Malfoy's questions ended on a soft whine, and the slapping of his prick in his hand was a jackhammer blur of flesh against flesh.

"N- no… just shot….over her back -"

"Ohhhh…..I like it when they take you in their mouth. I'd take you in my mouth, I'd suck it all down … Gods -" Malfoy sounded so far gone it was like he didn't even know what he was saying. 

And it was that, the thought of Malfoy taking Harry's cock in his mouth and not the memory of him fucking Ginny, that sent him careening over the edge into a hot, blinding orgasm. He lay awake, panting and feeling his heart race, the aftershocks of the release twitching through him. What the hell just happened? 

* * *

Ginny decided to take action. After watching Harry and Malfoy watch each other like hawks the day before, she had determined to find out just what was going on between them. So she snuck up to their room with a pair of Extendable Ears and listened. 

What she heard turned her on and made her feel slightly sick all at the same time. She didn't want to think about Harry getting off with Malfoy - he was hers, not some play-toy for a spoiled prat. Never mind how attractive the spoiled prat was, nor that two days ago she had been considering testing the waters with said prat. 

Nevertheless, there was a certain appeal in the idea of them wanking while talking about her. But if Harry thought that he was going to have all the fun, he had another thing coming.

Later that night, she snuck up to the floor where Harry and Malfoy's bedroom was, nerves on edge. She listened at the door and heard soft moans. They were masturbating again. She gathered her courage and flung open the door.

"What are you guys up to?" 

They both froze, Malfoy trying not to look at her, Harry trying not to look at Malfoy. 

"Nothing," Harry said at the same time as Malfoy said, "Wanking."

Ginny smirked at both of them and pulled her nightgown over her head, exposing a slim, pale, boyish body tempered with gentle curves. Harry gasped and said, "Ginny, what are you doing?!"

Ginny threw her nightgown to the ground and put her hands on her hips. "Calm down!" she barked at him. "It's not like this means anything. You-Know-Who doesn't care if you get off!" She glared around the room. "Just - I figure if you're both going to get off on me, I may as well get something out of it."

Both boys were openly staring at her, now. Because of the way he was laying, she couldn't tell if Malfoy was still… interested in the situation, but Harry's erection was clearly visible and straining under his blanket. This bolstered her courage, and she smirked at them confidently.

"Yeah, I overheard you last night. Talking dirty about me. Really, if you wanted to know what Harry and I have done, you could have asked for a demonstration." Her voice didn't sound as worldly and confident as she would have liked, but from the stunned expressions on the boys' faces it didn't seem like they were in a state to discern such niceties as tone. 

"So, do you like them?" She directed at Malfoy, raising her hands to her pert breasts and squeezing them gently. Malfoy nodded. "Good. Because I want in on the action."

"There hasn't been any action, just wanking," Malfoy said, sounding a bit out of breath. 

He and Harry exchanged a look. 

"Well, there's going to be action now." She focused on Malfoy, because his excitement was uncomplicated by guilt. Harry's expression was more complex and disturbing. It made her wonder about her motives, and she didn't want to stop the flow of events she'd set in motion.

"So, you were so curious about me and Harry- what was it you wanted to know about?"

"He claims you've had sex."

"We have. So?"

"Has he gone down on you?"

"No…"

"Potter, why don't you go down on your girlfriend?" Malfoy cocked an eyebrow at him, looking disapproving.

"I, uh… I didn't know if she wanted me to."

"Do you want him to?" Malfoy asked Ginny. 

"Yeah," she said defiantly, cutting a look over to Harry, at last.

"Um," said Harry, blushing violently. "Okay. Now?" he asked, as though afraid of the answer.

"No time like the present," Malfoy smirked, at the same time as Ginny exasperatedly said, "Yes."

Harry pulled the covers aside and got out of bed, his erection tenting his pajama pants and his chest still bearing some of the flush of impending orgasm. 

Ginny lay down on the floor, legs spread and cheeks flaming. She knew Malfoy could see her twat, and she had not realized how vulnerable that was going to make her feel. However, his contempt for her family didn't translate into contempt for her body, she noted with relief, as he let out a satisfied sigh and the sounds him stroking his cock started up again.

"That's pretty hot, Weasley. Now, Harry, be a good boy and lick that juicy cunt," he said in a voice thick with arousal.

Harry, who had been hovering over Ginny uncertainly, put his hands on her knees and bent his head to her sex. He licked tentatively at the outer lips, spreading them with his tongue and dipping inside. Ginny's eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a soft moan. This held promise of being every bit as great as Lavender had said it was.

Except that once Harry had opened her up, he didn't seem to know how to continue. He just sort of lapped at her, and while it felt nice, it wasn't going anywhere. She bucked her hips, attempting to heighten the sensation, but that wasn't much help. 

Sadly, Malfoy noticed before Harry did that it wasn't working. "Potter, you clearly need to practice your technique. Why don't you do what you're best at?"

Harry lifted his head from between Ginny's legs to glare at the other boy. "What?"

"Fuck her," Malfoy said, barely concealed excitement in his eyes. Ginny didn't wait for Harry to respond- she got on her hands and knees, facing Malfoy's bed. Harry, looking embarrassed and aroused, scooted around to position himself for entry. 

Ginny watched Malfoy through slitted eyes, just catching glimpses of him as he fisted his cock. His gaze wasn't focused on her, but on the juncture of her body with Harry's, where his groin pushed up against her arse. Something about his expression told her that he'd rather be participating than watching.

"You look jealous, Malfoy. You want to fuck me?" she asked as archly as she could, while being fucked from behind.

Malfoy nodded, eyelids half-shut with arousal. 

"Mm, yeah, it feels good," Ginny panted. "Feels so good - are you sure you don't want to be in my place?"

Malfoy's eyes flew open, but it wasn't disgust Ginny saw there. 

"You want to be fucked, Malfoy? Want to be fucked by Harry?"

There was no verbal response from Malfoy, but Ginny could feel a shift of energy in the room, in the way Harry's thrusts sped up slightly, the way Malfoy seemed even more keenly interested in the proceedings.

"God, it feels so good …. Oh, his cock is so hard, pounding into me. I can feel his balls slapping against me." She let out a low moan. "He's so good, Malfoy, he'd fuck you so good…" 

Malfoy whined as he stroked himself, looking frustrated. She wondered why he didn't join in. 

"Come here," she commanded. Harry stilled, as did Malfoy's hand. "I'm just going to blow him, Harry, it's not like he'll get to fuck me. It's only fair," she added, wondering exactly what she meant by that. 

Malfoy got up out of the bed and knelt in front of Ginny, the head of his erection, slimy with precome, bobbing in front her mouth. She darted a glance up at him and was shocked to finally register how pretty he was, flushed with desire. She craned her neck around to see how Harry was dealing with this. With a sinking sensation, she realized that he was staring at Malfoy, lust in his eyes.

* * *

Ginny's lips wrapped around Malfoy's cock, who threw his head back and gasped. The sight of his response made Harry thrust faster into Ginny's slick, wet heat. He closed his eyes, realizing that he was too close to the edge. He wanted this to last, to share Ginny with Malfoy, wanted the vicarious thrill. He was too scared to touch Malfoy himself, but he could enjoy being close this way. Harry reached around under Ginny to feel her breasts, and met Malfoy's gaze. 

Grey eyes bored into green as Malfoy bent forward over Ginny's bobbing head to put his hand over Harry's where it grasped Ginny's left tit. This brought their heads very close together, and before Harry could process what he was doing, their lips touched. Malfoy brought no pressure to bear, just brushed lightly against Harry's mouth, hot breath panting between them. 

And then Malfoy was kissing him. It felt good - it felt better than when he and Ginny kissed, actually. Malfoy used his tongue to thoroughly explore Harry's mouth in long, powerful strokes. He slid his own tongue along Malfoy's, enjoying the freedom to go as deep as he wanted. It was far more arousing than the little darting fish motions Ginny would make. He was afraid he was going to come.

Malfoy was obviously in a similar predicament, because no sooner had Harry started enjoying the kiss than Malfoy was bucking hard into Ginny's face, pulling away from Harry's lips and groaning in the throes of orgasm. 

Apparently Malfoy had hurt her, because she writhed away from under Harry and scrambled to her feet, wiping her mouth roughly with the back of her hand. Harry found himself on all fours, dripping cock exposed. He sat back on his heels and curled a fist around himself, almost but not quite restraining himself from stroking it.

"You want him so bad?" she sneered at Malfoy. "You can have him!"

Malfoy just stared at her. Harry had no idea what was going on. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Ginny, what are you -" Harry asked, panicking.

"Shut up. You want it too. Well, I want to see it. So do it." She sounded less pissed off now, and she looked pretty hot, commanding the both of them like that.

"Do what?" Excitement turned Malfoy's voice breathless.

"Suck him. Suck his cock, Malfoy. Do it. I want to see."

A cunning expression stole over Malfoy's face. "Okay, but after I suck him -"

"After you suck him, he gets to fuck you."

Harry's face felt like it might burst into flames. "NO. Just- no. That's -"

"That's what you want and you know it," said Ginny. "It's what he wants, too."

"I don't -" Was that what he wanted? He found that he wasn't totally averse to the idea. Maybe he even liked it.

"Spare me," said Ginny dismissively. She was flushed and tense, with the air of someone performing an unwelcome but necessary task.

"But if I suck him off, he won't be able to," Malfoy complained.

"Harry can always go again," Ginny said, a truculent expression on her face. 

Harry couldn't help the flush of pride he felt when Ginny said that, to Malfoy of all people. The flush of pride turned into a raging surge of lust when he registered the predatory expression in Malfoy's eyes. 

"Oh, can he? We'll just see about that.

Ginny suddenly looked a lot less happy.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked peevishly. "Harry's still hard. Put him in your mouth."

Malfoy shot her a look that said 'I won't be taking orders from the likes of you,' but he nevertheless crawled over to where Harry knelt and put his hands flat on Harry's upper thighs. Harry started backwards, but Malfoy's fingers tightened on his muscles, holding him there. 

"Uh-uh. I get to put it in my mouth; she said so."

"But you're not - not gay?" Harry stuttered, as Malfoy leaned in close and nuzzled Harry's neck.

"Let's just say I'm flexible," he breathed warmly into Harry's ear. Harry's cock went from moderately interested to unstoppably hard from the sensation. Malfoy's voice alone, it seemed, had powers to raise the dead. "You'll find out just how flexible I can be."

"I don't…"

"Yeah. You do." Then he was lowering himself down to drag the tip of his tongue across the tip of Harry's cock, and Harry choked. He was so, so excruciatingly close to losing it, and he both wanted to just spray Malfoy's face with come and to watch him take the whole thing in his mouth, over and over again. Malfoy's head bobbed up and down, and Harry wanted to thrust but hands restrained his hips. Why had it never felt like this with Ginny? He was coming before he could think of a good reason. 

Malfoy raised his head, licking a stray drop of come from the corner of his mouth. He looked smug, until a second later when he noticed that Harry's erection hadn't subsided in the wake of his orgasm. His expression turned petulant, and when Harry met his eyes he had to smile. Malfoy whispered, "Lucky bastard," then turned around and put his hands on the ground, effectively presenting his arse to Harry. "Come on, Harry, you know you want to," Malfoy crooned sarcastically. 

Harry swallowed convulsively - he wasn't sure that he was ready to fuck a boy. That just seemed too far down the road to queersville. Malfoy's arse was undeniably hot, though.

Ginny suddenly spoke. "I changed my mind. I want you to fuck me, Malfoy."

"No! You said he wasn't going to!" 

Ginny gave him a hard, enigmatic look. "It's not as though we're still going out, Harry. I can fuck whoever I want."

"But -"

Malfoy's face took on a calculating expression. "Let me break it down for you, Potter. Ginny doesn't want you to fuck me, not really. She was testing you. I don't think you want to fuck me right now, either, so Weasley is safe. But I want to fuck her, and I want you to fuck her too."

Both Harry and Ginny stared at him, perplexedly. 

"I mean, I'll fuck her arse and you fuck her pussy. At the same time," he added, throwing Ginny a challenging look. Harry's cock twitched as his mind produced an image of Malfoy's suggestion.

"What?" she cried. "No way, that'd hurt like hell!"

"It doesn't have to. Pansy likes it, says it's the only way to have sex. Then again, Blaise is probably better at sex than Potter, and I know I am..."

"Shut up!" Ginny spat. Harry could see where this was going and was exasperated that the redhead could be so easily manipulated. Malfoy was clearly lying about having a three-way with Pansy and Blaise. Still, the thought was a fascinating one. Maybe he'd let her be tricked into this. He'd make sure she wasn't hurt, after all, and it sounded amazingly hot.

"If that twat Parkinson can do it, so can I," she said mulishly. "But you'd better not hurt me, Malfoy, or you'll regret it."

Malfoy's eyes lit up. Harry found that he liked that expression.

"Okay, first I have to prepare her arse. Potter, you got any lube?"

"No," Harry muttered, feeling stupid. "Don't you know any spells or anything?"

"Yes, but lube is better. Never mind, this spell should be adequate." He whispered something Harry didn't catch and Ginny squirmed. 

"Get back on your hands and knees, Weasley," Malfoy ordered in a soft voice. She complied, and Malfoy put both hands on her arsecheeks, gently spreading them apart and leaning down til his nose was nudging in between them. "Mmm, Potter, she smells delicious." His tongue swiped over the tight furl of her arsehole. Harry gasped and Ginny whined.

"Oh yes, that feels good, doesn't it?" Malfoy asked smugly, and then went back to licking and probing the puckered flesh, causing Ginny to writhe beneath him. 

"Now I'm going to put a finger up there, just relax. It helps if you push back," he added as if he were helping someone with their arithmancy homework. Harry had a sudden spasm of jealousy that Malfoy could sound so cool and collected as he fingered a girl's arse right in front of her ex-boyfriend. Ginny pushed back onto Malfoy's finger, little breathy moans escaping her.

"That okay?" Malfoy asked, and she nodded, rolling her hips. "Good. I'm adding another finger." Harry watched, transfixed as Malfoy slid another digit inside Ginny's hole and thrust in and out.

"I think she's almost ready, Potter," Malfoy panted. Finally he's losing his cool over this, Harry thought with relief, looking down at his own desperately hard cock. 

"Lay down under her," Malfoy instructed, and Harry complied eagerly. He wasn't sure how this was going to work, but he wanted to find out. His current lack of self-consciousness surprised him.

Once Harry was in position, Malfoy pressed her down a bit so she could take in the cock beneath her. Ginny's eyes met Harry's and she bit her lip. He slid into her smoothly and it felt like liquid silk enveloping his cock. He couldn't help wondering, though, what it would have felt like to enter Malfoy the way he had just entered Ginny. 

"Okay, I'm going to put the head in," Malfoy said, shakily. "It's going to burn at first, but I promise that will fade. Focus on how Potter's cock feels."

Ginny's eyes squeezed shut and Harry could feel Malfoy pushing into her. It felt at once totally bizarre and so fucking amazing - their cocks were practically touching, only a thin barrier of flesh between them. Ginny gasped out a sharp cry and tried to pull away from Malfoy's attempts to breach her, which pushed her more firmly onto Harry's cock. Her cry of pain turned into pleasure as Harry rocked his hips up to meet her. 

"Just... a little more...." the other boy bit out. "Alright," he said after another breath or two. "I'm in."

There was a timeless moment while they all adjusted to the new sensations assaulting them. Ginny's eyes were filled with tears, but the expression on her face was one of wonder, not hurt. Harry was afraid to move because once he began he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. He glanced up at Malfoy's face, which was a study in pained concentration. As Harry watched, his eyes opened and slowly focused on Harry's and his expression turned from concentration to intense, feral joy. "Let's go," he said, and then began to move.

Harry couldn't believe how good this felt. Ginny's pussy had never been less than tight, but now the thickness of Malfoy's cock filling her added to the pressure til it was almost unbearable. Harry barely had to move in order to feel his orgasm building. He could feel Malfoy moving inside her, their erections sliding tantalizingly close to each other. It took his breath away - he was basically fucking Malfoy through Ginny.

Ginny was whining and mewling, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open. Harry recognized from the look and sound of her that she was close to the edge. He shifted his gaze from her face to Malfoy's and their eyes locked on each other as they both pumped into Ginny's pliant body. A rosy flush worked its way up Harry's chest, and he knew he was about to come. Just a few more thrusts...

Malfoy stared him down as his cock pushed in and out, the pressure sliding up against Harry's. He mouthed the words "I want you" and that triggered Harry's orgasm. He spasmodically pumped into Ginny's tight heat, feeling the edges of his conscious dim, vaguely noting that Ginny and Malfoy both came seconds later.

Minutes passed while the three of them lay there, catching their breath. Harry felt both completely sated and somehow disappointed. Ginny stirred on top of him and Malfoy rolled over to let her get up. Her absence left Harry lying next to Malfoy, warm and firm all along his right side. "I'm going to my room," she said in a distant voice, as she pulled her nightgown over her head. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, sitting up. He wanted to go to her, but his body was enjoying the contact with Malfoy's and he didn't want to end it just yet. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," she snapped. "See you in the morning." The door shut behind her and Harry looked over his shoulder at Malfoy, whose lips were curved in a surprisingly gentle smile.

"I still want to lose my cherry to you, Potter," Malfoy murmured, his eyes closed. 

Harry blushed and said, "Maybe later."

"Sooner rather than later. Don't forget, I know where you sleep." With that, Malfoy rose from the floor and got under his covers, turning so he faced Harry's bed.

Underneath Harry's panic at this new dynamic, a pleasurable tingle of anticipation lurked. "Good night," he whispered. In ways he doubted Remus had ever intended, sharing a room with Malfoy had turned into a growth experience Harry would never forget.


End file.
